Lips Of An Angel
by jenny8
Summary: Ginny Weasley must marry Draco Malfoy before the summer of her 21st birthday. The feud between her family and the Malfoys will never end... They must marry for exactly one year. What happens when Draco changes - and might he ever find love in his life?
1. Chap 1: I'm Going To Do It

Chappie 1 Sea-water brushed up against her feet letting sand slip between her toes

Chappie 1

Sea-water brushed up against her feet letting sand slip between her toes. It was a wonderful day; the sun shone beside a happy, bright blue sky and clouds littered the sky rather messily. Ginny spread her arms out, head tilting upwards. She glanced up, sighed and smiled, relaxing. Ginny closed her eyes, letting the cool, gentle breeze blow past her, whipping her hair slightly.

Soon, she would have to head back home to her apartment. Tomorrow, another day working at the auror's department. Another long, uneventful day. One more day closer to her arranged marriage. Which was not Harry.

"Ugh, why me!" Ginny's eyelids flew open angrily, accusing the sky. She turned on the spot and apparated to Hermione's place, hoping to receive _some_ consolation.

"Ron? Hermione? Am i interrupting?" Ginny grinned slyly.

"Gin! Uh... aren't you working today? Whad'ya doing here?" An irritated Ron came out to the lounge, struggling into a green t-shirt. His face seemed particularly flustered.

"Looks like someone just got out of bed," she rolled her eyes and smiled evilly. Recently Ron had taken quite a liking to living at Hermione's place.

"Yeah, Mione's coming. She's taking a quick shower now. Want some juice?"

Ginny nodded and sat down to wait.

"Hey Ginny," as Hermione's bushy hair came into view she smiled warmly at Ginny.

One look at her friend and she knew what was missing. The smile slipped off her face.

"Is it that again?" she said knowingly.

Ginny looked up, shoulders slumped, and answered, "Yeah, it's coming up," attempting a half-smile.

"Oh – Ginny!" Hermione pulled her into a big, big hug. "It'll be all right. You'll still have me, and I'm sure Harry will still have feelings for you no matter what."

"I know, it's just... I-I dunno. Is there no way to...?"

"I've checked every law book, every ministry officer and all the books I could think of. I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione's eyes were full of apology.

Ginny sighed sadly. "Sorry Hermione. I'm being childish, it will - it will be okay. I shouldn't to worry you, I know there's been a lot for you to carry lately..."

"I'll always be here if you need to talk about anything."

Ginny nodded and brushed her tears aside vigorously with the back of her hand. She gave a lopsided smile and chuckled, "Yeah, with Ronnikins darling holding you down all the time, I'm sure you'll be here!"

Hermione swapped playfully at her friend.

"We're not that close... all the time!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." she took a deep breath, "I've planned to do it. In two weeks time."

Hermione bit her lip again, her best friend was being so brave for the sake of the curse.

She continued, "I'm going to marry Malfoy."


	2. Chap 2: I Will Be Expecting You

Chappie two

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters also associated here are hers too. I'm not receiving any money of any kind; this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic- pls be nice! I would appreciate constructive criticism, but flames are a bit upsetting "

Hope you enjoy! X

That afternoon Ginny owled him. Draco was in his glorious elaborate study, when an orange-coloured, squat looking owl came pecking noisily at his window panes. Its colour did remind him of that exasperating redhead Weasley. Although Draco disliked her immensely, he actually hoped it would be from her. A few quick strides and he had crossed to room. Upon opening the window, Draco received a vicious peck as if to say, _what took you so long! _–he winced in annoyance then the owl took off with a huff. The parchment read,

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at Minute Coffee at 2pm this Saturday to discuss particulars. It's a muggle café on Norsden St. Owl me if you can't. I will be expecting you._

_G. Weasley_

Draco smirked to himself. _Finally, thank Merlin. I'd be damned if I had to contact her first. This is going to be one hell of a year._ Ever since Draco Malfoy was eleven, he had known about the curse. His parents – now deceased in Azkaban – had sat him down and discussed all concepts of the curse before sending him off to Hogwarts. It was war. It was hate. It was dissent. And it was raging between the Weasley and the Malfoys. Both hated each other's guts and tempers rose whenever they encountered. For centuries, this was the case: Weasleys had boys. Malfoys had males. This way, they did not clash. But – the crucial but – somehow, after several generations, many decades, and six children of Molly and Arthur, somehow they ended having a baby girl! Now, Draco and Ginny were forced to marry each other for the sake of the curse that overhung their families.

All through school, Ginny and Draco treated each other with nonchalance – apart from the fact that they were complete enemies. Ginny constantly followed the Trio, Draco constantly taunted her for following the Trio and being "Potty's nameless shadow"; they never expressed a decent conversation even with the knowledge. Whenever they encountered at school, Ginny would shoot him a defiant look, throw some words then turn away; end of story. Her eyes never did betray her heart once. Deep inside, fear haunted. But, that was when they were young. When you're 11 and 12, it seems forever before you reached your twenties. And so, neither Draco nor Ginny really cared.

Now, it did matter. The next day, Draco sat lounging in the cafe at exactly 2pm. Five minutes later, bells jingled as Ginny pushed open the door. Outside, she seriously debated with herself whether or not to go in- Ginny was rather anxious. Even from a far distance, Draco immediately noticed the silver badge on her shoulder proclaiming Training Auror; she had come in her work robes. The deep blue robe billowed to cover all her fully-formed, perfect womanly curves. Her hair was messily tied up and a frantic, agitated Ginny looked quite a mess. Draco had spotted her, but she was still trying to locate him. He ran his eyes over her body and suddenly desperately hoped his future wife were really not so plain and plump like her mother – that she were really concealing a decent body. Ginny glanced at him, paused for quarter of a second then grudgingly heaved her feet over.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

An uneasy, awkward silence followed suit. Draco was in midair to open his mouth to announce how pathetic this place she had chosen was, when the door to the pub banged open particularly loudly. Suddenly, fiercely, loud gunshots filled their ears. Shouts and screams was all Ginny heard. She tried to duck under the table attempting to grasp her wand. Glass shattered. A scream pierced the air beside her. Then unbearable pain erupted on her leg. Ginny was shot. Then blackness engulfed her world…

A/N any questions/comments regarding the story are welcome I'd love to hear what you think!

jenny xx


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital,Malfoy and Harry

Chappie 3, all free

**Chappie 3, all free**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters also associated here are hers too. I'm not receiving any money of any kind; this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Hey lovely readers! This is the third chappie. I'm SOOOOOO sorry, I went on holiday for a while, came back and there were exams on… etc. etc. you get the idea lol nn Pls don't be mad at me! blushes, bats eyelashes hahahh **

**Ok I gotta shut up on with the story!**

"Ginny? Ginny! Wake up… Can you hear me?"

Voices filled Ginny's head before she could interpret who's they belonged to. Her head swam with dizziness and she almost wished she could just lie like a lump of metal, sucked onto the bed forever. _Go away; I'm desperate for some sleep, please, shh… _She could distinguish numberless reds crowding around her, there was a black-haired spot swaying at an unsteady pace, a brown fuzz pushing forward and… a silver streak?

Slowly, Ginny's blurry view cleared up: Ron, Mum, Dad, Fred and George, Herms, Malfoy, Harry – wait – _Malfoy_?

Everyone registered their presence by exclaiming something lovable. Everyone except Malfoy.

"Gin! You're awake! You're awake!"

"How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Oh, oh, my baby's okay! She's alive! Oh, Ginny darling –"

"Mum, chill – Gin's alright. She probably needs some rest."

Ginny tried to lever herself up onto her elbow and realised her leg was being magically supported in thin air. Grimacing, she managed to just lean back onto her pillow. She thought her leg felt numb, well it was completely numb – she couldn't gain any strength at all.

"Hey; I'm okay, thanks for coming everyone." Ginny attempted to smile gratefully.

"Anytime, little sis." The twins said and grinned in unison. "Oh – and apparently Mr Snakehead says he saved you. Apparently he stayed the whole night with you. Gin, as soon as you say the word we will beat him up for you."

"What a nice birthday present waking up," Ron muttered sarcastically.

And suddenly Ginny was confused, "Wait wait, back up! I'm still in unconscious mode! How did I get here? What happened?"

Then _he_ spoke up, a quiet, demanding voice, "You're stupid muggle coffee shop got mugged by a couple of idiots; they were armed."

Then added "Useless." as an afterthought. "You got shot. I apparated you here, St Mungo's treated you. End of story."

Ginny's mind went into overdrive; she was still half asleep for merlin's sake! _Ugh, why me? Why me, why me, why me? What a bloody good way to start my NOT so dramatic relationship with Draco Stupid Ferret-head Malfoy. Damn this really screwed up!_

"Was anyone else hurt?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"You?" Malfoy cocked his right eyebrow, deliberately irritating Ginny. She felt an irresistible urge to punch his face in, but she only pursed her lips Ginny-like and held her head high.

Mr Weasley spoke up, "Mr Malfoy, I would like a word with you outside."

He nodded and they left for the corridor.

Mrs Weasley started to pack, "Well, now that you're awake dear, the healer said you should progress fairly quickly. Probably be out in a couple of days. Fred, George, you two go ask Healer Olseten if Ginny can leave tonight? I'll look after her fine. Oh yes, I must remind Arthur not to be too late home. Dinner at six. Ginny, love, if you feel up to it, come along – more the merrier of course. I must rush home now to make you your favourite soup! Yes, that should help. Well, dears," she surveyed the family crowd "see you all at six." And apparated after giving Ginny a smacking smooch.

"Sure thing, Mum." Fred and George patted Ginny on the head and left with a knowing glace at each other, which Ginny didn't miss, but didn't press either. She let them leave and gave both brothers a little wave.

Meanwhile, Ron took to every chance of bombarding Ginny with questions.

"Okay, Gin, I want you to tell big brother the truth, ok? What did ferret do? Did he try to hurt you? Oh! Was it him who fired the shot and lied? No, no, he must've –"

"– Ron! Calmness is a virtue, honey. Can't you see Ginny needs some rest?" Hermione tried to argue him away with no success.

"No, no, Mione, you see, ferret tried to kill Gin, then pretended he saved her, but the truth is Gin didn't die like he – "

"Ron, stop daydreaming," said Hermione with an exasperated sigh. She attempted to push him out of the ward, unsuccessfully.

"What is all this noise!" a rather plump, middle aged nurse came in. "Oh, sorry sir, but this _is _a hospital. The other patients need to rest. Oh, I'm glad Mss Weasley is awake." She gave Ginny a small smile then departed again.

Hermione took the chance to glance at Harry, who had spoken nothing at all since Ginny's consciousness. She almost giggled thinking about Harry's over-reacting when he was told Malfoy _did _carry Ginny here. But she decided to give them some time together, hoping

Ginny would talk to Harry about the Curse.

"Ron honey, see? Let's go get a nice, hot cup of hot chocolate hmm?" Ron's shoulders immediately drooped but he obliged, shuffling his feet out.

"See you soon, Gin. Take care." Hermione called over her shoulder; deliberately raising her eyebrows suggestively at Harry, then winking at Ginny (which she understood perfectly).

The door to the ward swung as Ron and Hermione were leaving. Ginny caught a quick glance and to her surprise saw her dad and Malfoy deep in discussion. _Why is Malfoy nodding his head? And why is _he _listening to dad anyway? _Then she turned her head back. At Harry, still standing some distance away.

Now there was only Harry and Ginny left. An awkward silence followed suit, parading itself between them again and again. Harry could hear the man snoring beside. Ginny could see a paper aeroplane zooming above the heads making _swoosh_, _swoosh_ noises.

"Um… Harry, sit down! I'm not some disease, you know." Ginny joked, trying to break the ice.

He did, but his eyes did not leave Ginny once. _What's his problem today? Merlin, I feel like a piece of painting. Stop staring, Harry! _"Are _you _okay, Harry?"

He swallowed, then choked on his own spit, coughing between words, "Yeah, um" cough "– how are you" cough "feeling? Hahaha, well look at me: choking on my own spit just looking at you, Gin."

Ginny gave a genuine grin and laughed. Her childhood crush never really ended, she thought.

"Loads better, thanks." She suddenly turned serious, "Erm, I need to talk to you, Harry… about Malfoy."

"I know you're not going to like this, but I – I – Um, Harry, I'm marring Malfoy this month and – "

"WHAT?!" jumping up, his eyes were the size of gallons. "Ginny are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? Tell me this is a joke! Merlin's fluffy underpants! WHY HIM? Why not – "

He hadn't finished his sentence when Draco Malfoy and Mr Weasley pushed forth the door and entered.

Mr Weasely, surprisingly, didn't notice anything wrong with the scene. He made a beeline for Ginny's bed, gave her a quick peck, whispered "I've got Draco informed a little on it" smiling, then left after acknowledging goodbye to Harry and Draco too.

Malfoy looked up and there stood Harry, fuming, almost delirious, red in the face and about to jump on and attack him. The irony clicked and he immediately knew Ginny must've told him. Draco Malfoy saw an excellent chance to mock Harry. Though I'm not sure it was a good idea then.

"Ahh… I see Miss Weasley has told you of our wedding plans?" mockingly, "Wonderful, wonderful, Potter. What a lovely bride I have," sneering, then the last straw "I guess I will be getting her before you, then?" raising that one eyebrow at him, taunting Harry.

**There we have it! Okay, please be nice as I've tried for a long chapter this time **

**NEXT CHAP**** will comprise of Ginny and Draco's wedding… and Ginny and Pansy's encounter shock! O.O**

**Muahaha! Lol jokes Tell me what you think – I'd love to hear all thoughts. And it'll help update quicker ;)**

**Love, JC xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions and Remarks

Chapter 4, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

"Stupefy!"

One blood red, striking flash…

Ginny was still feeling upset, even embarrased, about Harry and Malfoy's last disasturous encounter at St Mungo's. It had caused quite a commotion. As Harry used the stun on Malfoy, his reaction was so quick – Ginny had barely shielded her face from it (reflex reaction) while Malfoy's swift movement drew hiw wand and blocked the hit, reflecting it! Harry, now an auror, actually, _thankfully_ and auror, stopped it again. Then Ginny had screamed stop, for them to stop fighting and arguing and mocking and... Then she tried to convince Harry that the situation wasn't so bad; then she lied and eventually convinced them _not _to kill each other on the spot.

"Harry, listen to me, oh my merlin can you _please _calm down?"

"He - he- Ginny! -"

"Oi Potter I know you're thick-headed but honestly, attacking me like that -"

"Harry! Please look at me - not -"

"What is happening? And you're asking me, Ginny, really -"

"-and look, look, look, the wizarding world's little idol is -"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, ferret, so Ginny WHY is -what -ughh i mean-"

" is stupefying innocent people? And a malfoy, of all people! Really, Potter I think the wizarding world expected much more of you."

"Malfoy, keep out of Harry and my business. I will deal with this."

"Oh yeah, right, DEAL with this GInny? Are you expecting me to say, hey congrats Gin for marrying MALFOY. When did you- what- _how?"_

Giving his infamous smirk, Malfoy said, 'Well, certainly didn't know you would fancy Weaselette so much - " as if it sufficed to conclude the whole episode.

Naturally using stunning in a hospital set off it's magical wards and as this conversation grew louder and louder the nurses had all popped in to watch instead of scowl and shoo the bickering away. This is a hospital by any standards; but this was Harry Potter. Potter, the wizarding world's savior, and who doesn't like some gossip? By now the room was half full of spectators. Ginny was not so keen to reveal everything, this may even appear in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Ginny could just see it. "Almighty Potter conquers Darkest Wizard but Shatteringly Loses First Love?"

So to save breath, Ginny asked Malfoy to leave first and she would talk to him later. She _did _try to explain _something _to Harry, it just didn't... sink in. Finally, still fuming, he stomped out of the ward followed by an irritated nurse and ten or more oglying eyes. Ginny smacked her head with her hands and groaned in frustration. There was nothing else for her to do except fall back into the hospital bed, defeated.

-----------------------------------------------------

A few days later Ginny had fully recovered and was sitting in Hermione's sofa in the afternoon having a 'stress release' girl time over tea and biscuits.

"Honestly, 'Mione, Harry was SO mad. Argh and Malfoy just stood there saying like, "Ouu Potter, wizarding savior, I expect more of you. Or something like that. I mean, can he be a bit more _helpful_? Looks like life is going to be hell for the year with him."

"Well sorry Ginny, I don't want to say I didn't warn you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at Hermione pointedly. "Not helping. Then when Harry stunned -"

"What?! Harry, in the ward?"

"-No no, i mean, tried to. Malfoy deflected it, actually, you know. Now I'm wishing that _did _get Malfoy..."

"Oh phwef, really. I think I need to ask Ron to speak with Harry. Do you want me to Gin?"

"No, I think I have to talk to Harry personally about this. I think, I think'll he'll need that. Right?" Ginny was unsure what to do. She really did not want to face Harry.

"Okay. If that's what you want. I still think that would help, though." Hermione said each word thoughtfully, slowly considering her options between the sugar or non-sugar biscuit.

"Hm.. alright. Thanks Mione. I guess facing Harry on my own might be a bit of trouble. But then again, since when has Harry not been facing trouble?" she said ironically.

"But did he really use stupefy, Ginny? Because that means it's going to be hard for you, dear."

"Yup. No doubt. I even thought he was going to hit me for a moment though. It was a bit scary." Ginny's voice grew quiet as she said that. She had never thought of Harry being violent. She had never been scared of Harry, even when he was going through his most depressed time, before facing Voldermort. Ginny had always been there for him and that was what created their relationship's strong foundation in the first place.

Perhaps Harry was even... lenient on her, for her supporting love and motherly care to him, seeing as he did not receive that in his childhood at the Dursley's. Ginny wondered whether their relationship would survive. Although very hopeful, she surely did not want Harry in the same room as Malfoy again. Not in the meantime, at least.

Hermoine's voice drew her out of her reverie, "Wow I didn't expect Harry to.... but then, since we finished Hogwarts Harry did take a rather abnormal, shall we say, interest in you Ginny."

"More like obsession," and the two laughed.

"Ginny I think I will talk to Harry about this. Not Ron. Just thinking about it, I reckon Ron will probably get you to give up on this too," she giggled "and since I have my lovely darling here" Hermione patted her tummy adoringly "I don't think Harry will try anything too rash like last time." Ginny scrunched up her face clearly showing her uncomfort and helplessness.

Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "Aww poor thing, don't worry so much, dear, I think you will brave this through. Not to mention Harry's seemingly undying possessiveness. " and Ginny felt a little better. Perhaps Harry might still be interested after the year anyway...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding proved fast and relatively uneventful. It took place in a nice garden. There were lots of flowers to decorate but this did not seem to cheer Ginny up. Consisting of only a few people, mostly Ginny's family, there did not seem to be a lot attending. Ginny had specifically stated that she wanted as small a celebration -she preferred the word desolation - as possible and Malfoy did not mind at all. As a matter of fact he did not have any family left and friends.. looks like those weren't present at his wedding no matter how insignificant or unpleasant to both. Harry did not attend. Naturally.

Despite everything, Ginny could not help feeling rather sad. Nevertheless, Draco Malfoy's good looks did some good. Ginny could not help sneaking small glances at him, standing in the ceremony. He wore an expensive exclusively-tailored tux over his tall, lean form (brooms proved this). His sleek platnium blonde hair was perfectly slicked back and Malfoy continuously implored an expressionless but very nonchalant look. Very cool and collected. On the exterior?

He was much taller than Ginny's height and moved in slow, languid movements. Very gracefully. Class and breeding does that, you know. _He's changed since school,much more..._Ginny did not know how to place it. He seemed cool? She could sense a feeling of calmness. Or was it an exterior -lonely. Yes, that's it. He doesn't want people to interrupt his world.

"Please exchange your rings."

Ginny softly lifted her hand to him and he placed a simple but elegant silver ring onto her fourth finger. Sliding it onto her finger Draco Malfoy now fully glanced at his soon-to-be wife properly. _Thank Merlin _she does not have her mother's damn figure. Actually, even he had to admit Ginny had a very favourable figure. She was in a plain dress and was not heavily dressed in make-up, which he did not like very much but it did show either. All the women he met were of high social status and very experienced in representing beauty. But he sensed a different sort of beauty in her. This innocence and simpleness.

He had never seen anything like her. Considering carefully as the ring adjusted to Ginny's finger and now she prepared to place his ring on, he contemplated on her. Good, reasonable figure. Check. Face: small nose, slightly darkened under the eyes; straight, defining nose. Good. Hmm.. Nicely shaped lips. Very nicely. Her eyes are looking down, eyelids hiding those fiery eyes. Graceful neck. Small petite hands. All in all passable. Ginny's hair was in a loose but firm bun topped by her bride's crown. She did not look up at him once putting on his ring and immediately let go of his hand when it was done.

"I proclaim you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was a pause. Neither moved and he was hesitant to doing this. Kissing a Weasley? The moment was almost past before he suddenly leaned in and stopped momentarily to lay his lips on hers. And move off as quickly too.

"Draaaaaaaccooooooooooooooo!" A shocking shriek rose from the far end of the garden. A flurry as heads turned and craned to see who was causing the commotion. Long black hair flew past as a woman's beautiful figure raced onto the scene. "Drakeey! What the hell are you doing????" She stopped abruptly, flicked her long hair back mesermisingly but simultaneously regally and commandingly, and faced the couple questioningly. Ginny was completely confused but Malfoy was utterly expressionless. Who on earth could be interrupting a planned wedidng? And in such an impolite manner too.

"I am marrying my... wife as you can see. Pansy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi there readers new and those previously dedicated. I've decided to continue with this story anyway. Despite the HUGE gap between my last update, i am hopeful to accumulate some readers~ so if you are reading, please let me know! VERY sorry and i do regret supposedly abandoning it! Please follow on if you are interested!!**

**I have a feeling it will be good**** (=**

A/N: Next chapter, "He pulled Ginny into him in one swift, smooth movement and fiercely kissed her. It was as if he did that casually every day. Ginny was too shocked to even pull away and he did not let go."

Huh who's HE? harry? draco? ...or an unknown person?


End file.
